Power Rangers: Ranger Power Episode 1
Meanwhile at the Command Centre all the rangers but Kimberly were there. “What’s going on?” Tommy asked “Rangers. It appears that Zedd and Rita have divided there forces. There attacking three different areas.” Zordon said “Looks like we’ll have to spilt up. I’ll take care of Goldar and Rito. Tommy you and Adam take care of the Tengas while Aisha and Rocky the Artisimole and Vampirus are yours to take down.” Jason said “Right.” The other Four Rangers said “We should only contact Kimberly of we really need her help.” Jason said “I agree.” Adam said “Be careful rangers.” Alpha said “It’s Morphin Time.” Jason said “White Falcon.” Tommy called “Black Frog.” Adam called “Blue Wolf.” Jason called “Yellow Bear.” Aisha called “Red Ape.” Rocky called Back in the Park the Rangers teleported down to there locations. Aisha and Rocky started fighting Vampirus and Artisimole. Tommy and Adam started fighting the Tengas while Jason started fighting Goldar, Rito and the Tengas. The Rangers were having trouble and Jason had to resort to his Wolf Strike to take care of the Tengas. “Jason I think we need Kim.” Tommy said “Same here.” Rocky said “Right. Alpha contact Kimberly.” Jason said “I’m on it Jason.” Alpha said Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly and Gunther walked up to the Balancing Bar. Then Kimberly’s Communicator beeped. “What was that?” Gunther asked “Sorry it must have been my wrist watch hitting something.” Kimberly said “Very well.” Gunther said Meanwhile back in the Command Centre “Kimberly’s not answering.” Alpha said “Try again Alpha.” Zordon said “Right.” Alpha said Back in the Youth Centre Kimberly’s Communicator beeped again. “Kimberly do you have something else to do?” Gunther asked “I’ll only be gone a couple of minutes a hour at most.” Kimberly said “Very well I need to make a few calls anyway.” Gunther said Gunther walked off and Kimberly picked up her Communicator and walked over to the lockers. “I read you.” Kimberly said “Kimberly thank goodness the other rangers need your help.” Alpha said “I’m on my way.” Kimberly said Kimberly then ran out of the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back in the park Jason was using his Wolf Blades to hold off the Tengas, Goldar and Rito when Kimberly showed up morphed and kicked Rito to the ground. “Sorry I’m late.” Kimberly said “That’s Ok. Now let’s take these things down.” Jason said So Kimberly and Jason started fighting Rito, Goldar and the Tengas. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Gunther was at the bar talking to Ernie about his plan. Ernie nodded in agreement. “I hope this works Gunther.” Ernie said “So do I. I’d hate to see Jason’s heart broken again.” Gunther said Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers were still fighting there opponents. “There too strong.” Kimberly said “Guys get your monsters and Tengas over here.” Jason said “Right.” Tommy said “We’re on our way.” Rocky said Meanwhile back in Zedd’s Castle. “Perfect everything is going according to plan.” Rita said Meanwhile back in the park the other rangers met up with Jason and Kimberly. Rocky and Aisha managed to kick Artisimole into Rito. The Rangers then fought the monsters. Just then, a vortex opened. Goldar, Rito, Artistmole, Vampirus, and the Tengas went into the vortex. Then, Ninjor appeared. "Greetings, Rangers!" Ninjor said. "Ninjor! You came!" Jason said. "Ninjor! The evil forces have escaped into the vortex!" Tommy said. "Should we go after them?" Rocky asked "I think we should, Rangers!" Ninjor said. "All right! Are you ready, guys?" Jason said. "Count me in, Jason!" Kimberly said. "Count us in, too!" The other 4 Rangers said.Ninjor, Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Kimberly, Adam, and Aisha went into the vortex. They arrived in 1993. "Goldar, Rito, Vampirus, Artistmole, and the Tengas must be here somewhere!" Kimberly said. "We should keep a look out for them!" Tommy said."Agreed!" Jason said. "Looking for us, Rangers!" Goldar said. The 6 Rangers and Ninjor turned around and saw Goldar, Rito, Vampirus, Artistmole, and the Tengas standing on top of a mountain.Goldar, Rito, Vampirus, Artistmole, and the Tengas leaped from the mountain! "So, Goldar, I see that you have brought some old friends!" Jason said. "Yes, Blue Ranger! I have brought some old friends!" Goldar said. Just then, Z-Putties appeared alongside the Tengas. "Putties!" Kimberly said."Oh great!" Tommy said. "Attack!" Goldar said.The Z-Putties and the Tengas charged toward the Rangers and Ninjor! The Rangers and Ninjor battled the Z-Putties and the Tengas! The Power Rangers were quickly overwhelmed! "You're finished, Rangers!" Goldar said. "Guess again, Goldar!" a voice said. Goldar looked up and saw two teams of Power Rangers standing up on the mountain! One team of Power Rangers was from 1994 and one team of Power Rangers was from 1993! The Season 2 Rangers wore the suits from Dairanger, while the Season 1 Rangers wore the suits from Zyuranger! The leader of the Season 2 Rangers was Tommy, the White Ranger! The leader of the Season 1 Rangers was Jason, the Red Ranger! "We figured you could use some help!" Jason said. "Let's go, guys!" Jason said. The 12 Rangers leaped from the mountain and helped their friends! The 18 Rangers and Ninjor battled the Z-Putties and the Tengas! They defeated them! Then the 18 Rangers and Ninjor confronted Goldar, Rito, Vampirus, and Artistmole! A battle began! Meanwhile back in Zedd’s Castle. "Zeddy, the Power Rangers are fighting Goldar, Rito, Vampirus, and Artistmole! The Power Rangers are winning!" Rita said. "Well, Rita, if Goldar, Rito, Vampirus, and Artistmole get defeated, then you should use your magic wand to make them grow!" Zedd said. "Good idea!" Rita said. The 18 Rangers and Ninjor defeated Goldar, Rito, Vampirus, and Artistmole."Party's over, Goldar!" Tommy said. Meanwhile back in Zedd’s Castle. "Magic wand, make my Goldar grow!" Rita said. Rita then threw her magic wand to the Earth. The magic wand made Goldar, Rito, Vampirus, and Artistmole grow. "What now, Ninjor?" Vampirus said."I have a few tricks of my own!" Ninjor said. Ninjor grew to giant size. "Jason, we'd better get the Zords!" Kimberly said. "Right, Kimberly!" Jason said."We need Ninja Zord power now!" the 6 Rangers from Season 3 said. "We need Thunder Zord power now!" the 6 Rangers from Season 2 said. "We need Dino Zord power now!" the 5 Rangers from Season 1 said. "Time for Dragonzord power!" The Green Ranger said. He pulled out his Dragon Dagger and summoned the Dragonzord. The Ninjazords, Thunderzords, Dinozords, and Dragonzord emerged from their hiding places. The 17 Rangers jumped to their cockpits. The Tigerzord converted to Warrior Mode. The 5 Thunderzords combined to form the Thunder Megazord. The 6 Ninjazords combined to form the Ninja MegaFalconzord. The Dinozords combined into the Dino Megazord. "All right, Rangers! Let's take them out!" Jason said. The Dino Megazord and Dragonzord fought Goldar. The Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord fought Rito. The Ninja Mega Falconzord and Ninjor fought Vampirus and Artistmole. Giant Vampirus warped himself and giant Ninjor into a place with flames and a red sky; after looking around, Ninjor was inexplicably shown lying down on the ground in weakness. "Welcome to my playground, Ninjor! Do you still have what it takes to defeat me?" Vampirus said. "I cannot let Lord Zedd and his evil forces win!" Ninjor said. "Evil makes me so angry!" Ninjor said. "Now what?" Vampirus said. "Bad just burns me up!" Ninjor said. Ninjor's visor burned with rage. "No!" Vampirus said. "I'm up to good! Ninja power now!" Ninjor said. Ninjor transformed into his Ninja Battle Mode. "Behold the power of ninja!" Ninjor said. Ninjor then battled Vampirus. A slash from the bladed staff of Ninjor in battle mode returned both giant Ninjor and Vampirus to the battle zone. The Dino Megazord and Dragonzord fought Goldar. The Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord fought Rito. The Ninja Mega Falconzord and Ninjor fought Vampirus and Artistmole. The White Tigerzord fired some Thunderbolts at Rito, knocking him down. "Jason, it's time to get rid of them once and for all!" Kimberly said. "I agree with you, Kimberly!" Jason said. "Initiate Super Megazord sequence now!" Jason said. The Dinozords, Dragonzord, Thunderzords, White Tigerzord, and Ninjazords combined to form the Super Megazord! "Super Megazord, power up!" the 17 Rangers said. "Super Mega Power Sword!" the 17 Rangers said. The Super Mega Power Sword appeared in the Super Megazord's right hand! "You're through, Vampirus, and here's the reason why!" Ninjor said. He then threw one of his energy spheres at Vampirus. "Super Mega Power Sword, power up!" the 17 Rangers said. The Super Mega Power Sword charged up! The Super Megazord then struck Goldar, Rito, Vampirus, and Artistmole with the Super Mega Power Sword, destroying them! "When will they ever learn? Evil never triumphs!" Ninjor said.